


Strawberry Sheets

by Wilde_Abandon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: After-care, Dom/sub, Domestic Kink, F/M, Fluff, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, housewife, oral sex (male and female receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilde_Abandon/pseuds/Wilde_Abandon
Summary: When the reader blatantly ignores the rules of their new agreement, Rob must step-in to remind her what happens when she chooses chaos over order.





	Strawberry Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to fill my 'Domestic' square for @SPNKinkBingo over on Tumblr. Having never heard of this particular kink before, I dove into the Google rabbit hole and can only hope I've done the topic justice. Please heed all tags/warnings as this story contains potentially triggering sexual behavior and/or relationship roles.

**STRAWBERRY SHEETS**

 

The melodic sound of rain on glass woke you, your eyes focusing on the thick drops as they collided with the balcony doors in the room you shared with Rob. The space surrounding the bed shrouded in thick shadows, the only reprieve fought its way through the gaps in the heavy drapes flanking those same doors. It was the kind of early light that only comes before dawn; the hush of the world so at peace with itself, that time of day where even the sparrows still slept.

Fingers splaying over the warm curves of your naked body, Rob pulled you against him, his grip tightening, seeking the comfort of your presence even while he slept. He’d arrived home only hours before, coming off of a red-eye flight after a hectic four-day weekend in Vegas.

While you wanted nothing more than to stay right where you were, your mind was already buzzing with the mental to-do list you’d put together the day before. Your desire to have everything perfect for Rob’s return home eclipsed the idea of spontaneously staying in bed with the man you loved on this early Monday morning. Carefully sliding from beneath the weight of the white duvet, your feet had barely touched the floor before Rob’s arms slid back around your waist, hauling you, once again, into the warmth of his embrace.

“Don’t. Just..stay with me.”

His voice was thick with sleep even as his lips pressed themselves between your shoulder blades. Any protests you’d even entertained voicing were cut short when his free hand snaked between your thighs, his calloused fingers dancing over the smooth skin. His touch was masterful, soft and insistent simultaneously.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you..”

The sleepy cadence of his voice from moments before had slipped into something far more possessive as he pulled you closer, his hips rutting against your ass while his fingers continued their assault. Heat began to spread from where his hand worked against your body, blossoming out to travel the length of your torso. Curling up and over your breasts, your nipples tightened beneath the dichotomy of the fire burning through you and the chill of the morning; the duvet having fallen from the bed to land in a heap on the floor.

Impatient, you turned towards him, slinging one thigh across his hips.

Pushing your concentration and all of your weight into Rob’s frame, a profound shudder ran the length of your body, waves of goosebumps chasing the sensation when you pushed him to his back and settled in his lap.

You knew what the consequences of your actions would be, but maybe that's exactly why you were acting out of character. The brief shift in his expression was enough to confirm your theories, but right now you just couldn't be bothered enough to care. Right now you just needed to welcome him home.

*****

The aroma of fresh coffee and crackling bacon roused Rob from his sleep. Eyes mere slits, he focused on the digital clock glowing on the walnut nightstand next to where he lay. Ten Forty-Five. Absently, he reached out for [Y/F/N], but wasn't surprised when the space next to him was empty.

The drapes had been drawn tightly closed, so even though it was approaching mid-day, the room was darker than it had been the first time he'd been awake.

Drifting somewhere between sleep and conscious thought, Rob almost didn't hear the door open. Her bare feet quiet on the plush carpet, [Y/F/N] approached him, the smell of coffee was stronger now and it pulled him from his drowsy state. The soft clink of a ceramic mug being set on the table drew his attention. [Y/F/N] bent over the mattress, brushing Rob's messy curls to one side before placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Good morning, Mr. Benedict.”

With a soft smile, she turned and left the room, the quiet swish of her dress fading into silence as she continued down the hall.

Coffee in hand, Rob shuffled down the wooden staircase, the second from the bottom step creaking beneath his weight, just like it always did.

Settling himself against the archway leading into the kitchen, Rob sipped at his coffee while he watched her finish breakfast. She was humming under her breath, the tune familiar even though he couldn't quite place it. His gaze roved over her body, the retro styled dress she wore clinging to her curves before flaring out to fall just past her knees. The white cotton fabric was decorated with a cheerful blend of cherries and lemons; she was taking her role very seriously. Nude stockings disappeared beneath the full skirts and red pumps rounded out her choice of attire. Why she wore shoes in the house, he couldn't say - but she looked amazing.

*****

She knew he was watching, could feel his presence. Still, she went about her task, piling his breakfast on a plate before setting it on the counter so she could remove a tray of fresh biscuits from the oven. Rob quite nearly choked on his coffee when she bent over to pull the oven door open. Her skirts rode up just enough to flash her lace topped hose, hinting at the cherry red garter they were attached to.

Continuing to hum softly, [Y/F/N] grabbed one of the fluffy biscuits and pulled it apart, steam billowing from the buttery layers. Adding it to his plate after spreading it with whipped butter, she carried it to the table before turning to face him.

“Come and eat love, I'll get you some more coffee.”

Taking the now empty cup from his hands, [Y/F/N] emptied the remainder of the carafe into it before stirring in exactly two and a half teaspoons of sugar.

Absentmindedly, Rob moved towards the table, lowering himself into one of the two chairs. He ate quietly, never taking his eyes from [Y/F/N] as she bustled about, the click of her heels echoing on the tiles beneath her feet.

Setting the mug beside his plate, you turned to cross the room, remembering the load of laundry that needed changing.

Letting yourself into the laundry room, the smell of lemon and lavender assaulted your senses. Pulling a pile of warm towels from the dryer, you dropped them on the counter before turning and opening the lid to the washer. Transferring the wet clothes to the dryer, you threw a few dryer sheets into the drum before closing the door and pressing the start button; the chime of the machine starting distracting you from the door opening behind you.

Strong arms wrapped around your waist, taking you by surprise. Rob turned you to face him, his normally bright eyes had shifted to a steely blue, his intense stare fixed on your face.

“Babe, wha--?”

Squealing, your hands scrambled for purchase when his grip tightened on your hips and he lifted you off your feet. Dropping you unceremoniously atop the pile of cooling towels, Rob's mouth was on yours immediately, his hands prying your knees apart before he slotted himself between them.

“You broke the rules, and I simply cannot let that kind of behavior slide.”

Silent, your eyes scanned his, waiting for an explanation.

“What you did this morning? That little act of rebellion? I bet you thought I'd forgotten huh?

Shoving the skirt up to sit bunched around your waist, a growl bubbled up from his chest when he noticed your decision to completely forego panties.

“Oh, [Y/F/N]... _really_?”

Closing his eyes, Rob sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers.

“You're being uncharacteristically bad today...and -”

Sliding one hand up to cup your cheek, he smiled. Leaning in to brush his lips against your ear, his tone hardened.

“-now…”

teeth closed over the soft skin of your ear, he groaned, “you don't get to come.”

Tracing circles around your inner thighs with the pads of his thumbs, Rob’s touch was a barely-there stroke that made your skin shiver.

“Lay back on the table [Y/F/N], I want those shoulders touching the wood.”

His fingers shifted,now tracing over your skin, just narrowly circumventing where you really wanted him to touch you.    
  
“Don’t move from that spot...”

Lowering himself to his knees, he flattened his tongue, tasting you with one long, sure stroke. Bolting up from the table, you reached for him, a needy whine slipping from your lips. Without missing a beat, Rob’s fingers snaked out to wrap around your wrist, effectively halting you from touching him.

“Ahh, ah - what did I say?” “No moving.”

Motioning for you to resume the position you'd just been in, Rob once again lowered his face to rest between your legs. His beard was scratchy on the sensitive skin, but it only added to the experience. Rolling his eyes up to lock onto yours, he pulled away just long enough to give his next instructions:

“You _will_ look at me while you enjoy yourself [Y/F/N]. If you break eye-contact even once, your punishment will be oh, so much worse. Do you agree to my terms?”

Not trusting yourself to speak, you could only nod. Wrapping his hands firmly around each leg, Rob spread them further before lifting each one over his shoulders; adjusting his grip to make sure you couldn't move. Staring into his dark, lust-filled expression was almost enough to make you lose yourself on the spot, and the longer you watched, the closer you came to letting go. Noticing the shift in your body, Rob smiled, a low chuckle sounding just before he pulled away. Resting the heels of your red pumps on his shoulders, he simply watched as your chest rose and fell, your breath slowly evening out as you came down from the edge of the release that you'd gotten so close to realizing.

Grabbing your hand, Rob lifted you to your feet, the pile of clean towels soundly trampled, scattered around both the table and floor. Noting the disarray, you bent to gather the discarded laundry, folding and stacking it into piles as you went. Crossing his arms over his chest, Rob leaned against the table, watching as you went back to work.

You hadn't complained, not even a little. He'd need to change that. He did love it when you begged…Stroking the edge of his lip with one thumb, Rob appeared lost in thought. The black and red flannel pants slung low around his hips were very distracting. Rob's expression focused when your knees hit the cool tile floor. Clasping your hands in your lap, you looked up at him, silently asking for his permission. He stared down at you for a moment, one eyebrow arching in consideration. The slight incline of his head confirmed his acquiescence. Leaning forward, you smoothed your hands up his thighs, the cotton material soft beneath your touch. Wrapping your fingers in the flannel, a sharp tug brought the loose pants to his ankles. Stepping from the discarded clothing, your eyes snapped to where they sat abandoned.

“Leave them.” Rob's tone was even, quiet, commanding.

Lacing his fingers in your hair, he guided your attention back to him. Sliding your palms up his thighs, you wrapped the fingers of your right hand around his thick length. Your eyes fell shut at the first taste of him, velvety and warm. Humming in contentment, you re-opened your eyes, staring up the long line of his body to meet his expression.

Mouth falling open in ecstasy, his grip on your hair tightened, fingers twisting in the strands as he fucked your mouth.

Pulling back to focus on the delicate skin beneath his head, you watched his expression change - he was trying so hard to remain in control. Wrapping one hand around the base of him, your fingers set to work while you traced patterns along his length with your tongue.

“God dammit [Y/F/N]...”

Rob's eyes remained closed, his voice strained as his rhythm began to stutter. Saliva pooled beneath your tongue when his hips snapped forward, more urgent with every pass.

Pulling back abruptly, Rob reached down and pulled you to your feet. Spinning you backwards into the table, one large hand centered in your back had your face pressed to the table, the surface cool beneath your cheek. Hoisting one of your legs up to rest next to your chin with a grunt, Rob grabbed handfuls of the cotton skirts you wore, flipping them up over your back.

The bright red garter belt framed your ass nicely, and a muffled cry fell from your lips when Rob took only a moment to gauge his position before slamming into you. Swearing under his breath, he stilled momentarily to readjust his grip before drawing himself almost completely out, filling you again immediately. Sliding one hand around to the front of your belly, his fingers danced across your belly button on their way down your body. Two fingers sliding over your clit, Rob caressed the sensitive bundle of nerves while maintaining his cadence; heat building with the friction. Sweat dappled your skin, loose ends of hair sticking to your forehead.

Breath heavy, Rob draped himself over your back, strings of expletives and praise a constant murmur in one ear.

Slowing his movements to a languid rolling of his hips, he redoubled his efforts with his fingers. As the fever in your core continued to build, you began to meet Rob's thrusts with your own. Bracing yourself on the edge of the table, you did your best to increase the pleasure coursing through your body. Abruptly, Rob stilled - fingers of his free hand tangling once again in your hair. Twisting hard, he pulled your head up and back. His pupils had dilated, the darkness almost completely eclipsing the rings of blue. The sudden, sharp crack of his hand across your ass tore a ragged cry of pleasure from your throat, your thighs drenched with your pleasure.

“What did I tell you [Y/F/N]? You will NOT come until I give you permission, and that's only if I decide you've earned it.”

Rob shifted, once again setting a brutal pace with his thrusts and increasing the tempo of his assault on your clit. His own hand now slick with with your body's indulgence, the second time it came in contact with your skin, it brought you up on your toes. Your orgasm imminent, your body reacted, tensing for release - and Rob once again stepped back, removing his touch completely.

Sweat drenched your body, the cotton dress sticking uncomfortably to your skin. Your legs shook as you tried to stand on your own, the limbs betraying your will. A broken half-sob your only reaction, you straightened, taking a moment to compose yourself before turning to face Rob. As soon as your eyes met his, you knew he wasn't finished - the challenge in his expression evident. As he reached for your hand, you hesitated, giving him pause.

With a deep breath, you stepped up to him, pressing your lips to his. Grabbing one of his hands, you pressed the long digits back where’d they’d been only moments before, a pleading whisper on your lips.

Rob had been known to drag out your punishments before, though today he happened to be feeling benevolent. Wrapping his arm around your waist, he drew you against his chest before lifting you back onto the towel-laden table. Stepping between your legs, he lined himself up and sunk back into you, his mouth slack at the feeling. Wrapping your legs around his waist, he leaned into you, the angle of his thrusts deepening.

“Okay baby, I’m going to tell you when to come...are you ready?”

With his pelvis rolling into your clit with each thrust, you were nearly there already. Nodding, you tensed. Short, panting breaths got lost in the curves of his neck as your fingers dug into his shoulders. He didn’t slow down for a second, and, combined with the talent in his hands, his rhythmic movements brought you right to the edge, ready to jump. Nudging his nose along your cheek, Rob tilted his lips up to your ear, his uneven breathing all you could concentrate on;

“Come for me [Y/F/N]...”

That one phrase was all the extra push you needed, and you shuddered as waves of pleasure washed over you. With your walls pulsing around him, Rob was quick to follow, thick ropes of come filling your belly as he stilled inside you. After a minute, Rob pulled free, stepping back and helping you down from the table. With a solid smack to your ass and a cocky grin, he left you to your chores after pressing a chaste kiss to your cheek.

Placing the towels in a wicker basket and hefting it into your arms, you swallowed thickly, leaving Rob to his musings.

With the laundry put away, you descended the stairs, intent on doing the breakfast dishes. Arriving in the kitchen, you busied yourself with filling the sink, suds mounting as the spray from the faucet hit the liquid soap. With the plates washed and the coffee machine filled and set for the following day, you wandered through the house to the living room. The rain from earlier had stopped, the sky now a beautiful sun-streaked grey.

Rob was perched on the couch, his legs crossed beneath him. The tattered white t-shirt he’d pulled on since he’d left the laundry room stretched over his back, pooling in his lap. It'd definitely seen better days. Despite the fact that small holes littered the fabric, he always insisted it was the most comfortable shirt he owned and he'd specifically told you not to throw it out, regardless of how much you tried to reason with him. Dark, rectangular glasses perched on the edge of his nose, his bright eyes focused on the notebook before him, an acoustic guitar rested in his lap. Plucking several notes across the strings, he'd play, rearrange the order and scribble notes before resuming his work. You loved his music, his voice the most beautiful thing in the world in your opinion, but it was entirely possible you were just a touch biased.

Padding over the the other side of the couch, you lowered yourself onto the opposite set of cushions, drawing your feet up underneath you, much as Rob had. Remaining quiet, you simply watched him work; fascinated by his skill. After several minutes, he looked up, a shy smile crossing his face. Lifting the spiral-bound notes from the cushion beside him and setting them on the coffee table, he took a moment to set his instrument aside as well. Sliding closer to you, he removed his glasses, dropping them next to his book and pen. With a sigh, he turned, scooting down the couch so he could lay his head in your lap. A wistful expression had him closing his eyes as you began to comb your fingers through his hair, the dark curls peppered with grey.

“Will you sing for me?”

Rolling his eyes up to search your face, he smiled. The song wasn't one you knew, but it was beautiful, as all of his songs were. Even in your lap, he put his everything into the music. It was sort of soft, the words twisting through the small space between the two of you, weaving their own narrative. Enchanted, you closed your eyes, humming along under your breath to what would become the first song he’d ever write for you, though certainly not the last.

 


End file.
